


Safe House

by rsadelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Popular (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-28
Updated: 2000-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander take care of Harrison after he has a fight with Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe House

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be Harrison/Xander, but then Spike was there. And I think Harrison belongs with Josh anyway.

"Come on in, I'll make you some tea. It'll help you calm down," Xander said to the teenager he was leading down into the basement.

"What was that thing?" the teenager asked nervously.

"A demon," Xander replied.

"Bringing home strays, luv?" Spike circled the frightened teenager. "It's hardly safe here. I'm a vampire."

"Spike!" Xander admonished. "Don't frighten him. Don't worry," he reassured the teen, "he can't hurt you." Xander handed him a cup of tea. "I'm Xander, by the way."

"Harrison." He gripped his mug of tea with both hands.

Spike watched Harrison nervously sip his tea. "He's cute. Can we keep him?"

Harrison looked alarmed.

"Spike," Xander warned, "you're scaring him. Don't worry, Harrison; we won't hurt you, no matter what he might say." Xander affectionately ruffled Spike's hair. Spike pretended to be annoyed, but Xander could tell he was secretly pleased. "You're welcome to stay here if you like, or if there's someone you'd like to call, that's alright too." Harrison's eyes filled with tears and Xander and Spike exchanged a worried look. "Do you want to talk about it?" Xander asked gently.

"I had a fight with Josh," Harrison said haltingly. "He's sort of my boyfriend. He's still in love with his ex-girlfriend. I used to like her too, but I'm over her now. Josh isn't."

"Well don't worry," Spike said. "We'll take care of you as long as you want to stay."

"I don't believe a vampire is making me feel safe."

"He has a way of doing that," Xander told him. "Come on. I'll find you a toothbrush and something to sleep in." Xander found things for Harrison while Spike took their mugs to the sink. "He brought out your protective instincts too, hmm?" Xander asked, returning to wrap his arms around Spike.

"Yeah, well, I can imagine how he feels." Xander looked at him in surprise. "Willow's free," Spike said, as if that explained everything. And maybe it did.

"Spike," Xander said, surprised, "I wouldn't leave you for Willow."

"But she's human and she can go out in the daytime."

Xander tightened his grip on Spike. "I'm not going to leave you." Xander caught Spike in a deep kiss. "I love you." A small, distressed sound alerted them to Harrison's presence. Xander carefully disengaged himself to tuck Harrison into their bed. Xander and Spike got ready for bed, then settled in on either side of Harrison who fell asleep feeling safe and cared for.

When Harrison woke up, Spike and Xander were already up, bickering about something Harrison couldn't quite follow. "Thank you," Harrison said, "for letting me stay, but I think I need to call Josh."

Spike and Xander exchanged a look. "Okay. Here's the phone."

"Hello?"

"Hi, Josh."

"Harrison." Josh sounded relieved. "I've been so worried about you. Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm in Sunnydale."

"Sunnydale! What are you doing there?"

"I just wanted to get away."

There was silence for a moment. "I'm sorry," Josh said quietly. "Harrison, could you please come back? We can work this out. I know we can."

"Yes, I'll come back, but can you come get me?"

"Of course. Just tell me where you are." Harrison asked Xander for directions and relayed them to Josh.

"Thanks," Harrison said again when Josh had arrived, "for taking care of me."

"No problem," Xander answered with a benevolent smile. "Come back and visit us anytime, but try to make it daytime; it gets kind of dangerous around here at night."

"Okay." Harrison grasped Spike and Xander in a quick hug before joining Josh in the car.

"Think they'll be okay?" Xander asked once Harrison and Josh were out of sight.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Now, about what you said last night . . ." Spike trailed off and turned his attention to ensuring that Xander wouldn't be able to say anything at all.


End file.
